


Proposal

by BreesWishingWell



Series: Dress Up! Time Princess [5]
Category: Dress Up! Time Princess (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light proposes, Marriage Proposal, Spoilers for Light's ending, Takes place 3 years after Lights ending, Timeskip, but he's kind of a dumbass about it, i guess, not really tho, thank you arabic name generator, thats it theres nothing special about this, this is just a proposal scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreesWishingWell/pseuds/BreesWishingWell
Summary: Light proposes to Gina.Thats it thats all there is to it.Takes place 3 Years after Light's ending Beyond The Sea and Sand, 2-9(Sort of?) Spoilers for that.
Relationships: Gina/Light (Dress Up! Time Princess), Light/Main Character (Dress Up! Time Princess)
Series: Dress Up! Time Princess [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088735
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post this like a week ago but i kept forgetting
> 
> Words: 1176 (Yes this is a very short one)  
> Time: like, less than an hour, i did this in class

“Sinbad!”

Gina exclaimed happily, running up to the man. “It's been too long!”

It had been about 3 years since Light became a human, and the two set off. They had continued to work for Sinbad for a couple of months, until Kahir became king. After that, they decided to travel the world together. They’d come back to the capital once or twice, but finally decided to move back there for good.

They were incredibly happy together, and Light thought it was finally time to.... Ask her, a certain question.

He had thought about everything. They would undoubtedly have some sort of banquet or great party for their return. Light would take her to the desert for a ‘stroll’, and then he’d propose to her at sunset. Then, she’d give her answer and dinner would be either amazing or incredibly painful.

“Gina! Light!” Sindbad laughed heartily. He hugged Gina back. “It’s great to see you again! How have you been?”

“Amazing! We went north, out of the desert, and visited a friend of mine! Signy, the one I told you about.” She smiled. “But how was it here?” 

“Certainly not the same without you two here!” He laughed

“Gina! Light! You’re here, i'm so excited to see you again!!” Suddenly, a teenage Samar rushed over to the couple. “It's been so long, how long will you stay here?” The woman pat her head. “Samar, you’ve grown so much! You’ll see, we have to make a big announcement soon!”

Sinbad nodded. “We’ll make it a banquet! Samar, tell everyone about our friend’s arrival and start the preparations!” The girl gave a salute, and ran off. “I'll help you!” Gina said, as the two girls rushed to the kitchen.

Sinbad was about to walk after them, when Light spoke up. “Uh, Sinbad? Can i talk to you for a moment?”

-=-=-=-

Light walked into the kitchen, where Gina was showing a girl how to make something. “See? And then you put the flour in like this...” The girl nodded along, focusing intensely. Gina put the flour down, and turned around. “Oh, hi Honey!” She smiled at him, sending a quick nod to the girl and walking forward.

“Hey Love. Are you busy, or could I lend you for a moment?” 

“Yeah sure.” She turned back towards the other girl. “I’ll be right back Nafisa!” 

Light led her to the exit of the warehouse, as Gina looked around in confusion. “Wait- out of the house? Light, where are we going?” The other hummed. “You’ll see soon enough.”

-=-=-=-

They walked out to the desert, hand in hand. The sun was setting, just as planned, and an orange hue covered the sky. It was warm, warmer then normal, a small breeze sweeping sand to their legs. 

Gina turned to her boyfriend. “Okay, Hun, this is beautiful, but why did we come out here? Are you gonna kill me?” She giggled at her own joke.

Light was so lost in her eyes, her laugh, he almost forgot what he was gonna be. He laughed, taking her hands hin his own. “Well, actually, we came here so i could ask you something. Close your eyes.”

“Yeah, you’re deffinitly gonna murder me!”

“Oh my god just do it you stubborn girl.”

She did, cautiously closed her eyes, and felt his hands fall from hers. She opened her mouth to comment on it, but was shut up by the boy. “Okay, you can open them.”

Before her, Light was on one knee, a box in his hands.

Gina’s hand’s shot up to her mouth to catch her gasp. 

Holy SHIT it was happening.

“Gina...” Light started. 

“Gina, you’re an amazing girl. Ever since I met you, when I was still a genie, you captivated me. You helped me, you were there for me. And then, you… you gave me freedom. We traveled the world, and you... ” His word got caught in his throat for a moment, as he saw her eyes tear up.

“You have made me the happiest I have ever been. And, I want to make you happy. I want to dance around the kitchen with you. I want to see you smile that lovely smile of yours because i did something stupid. I want to be… with you.” He opened the box.

It was for sure not what Gina was expecting.

She thought it was gonna be that ring. The one she saw at that market stall a couple of days ago. But it was a necklace, with the Magic Lamp’s gemstone.

The ruby shined beautifully in the sunset. It had been woven to a thin black rope, three orange beads on each side of the gem divided by knots. It was absolutely beautiful. She looked back up to meet her lover’s eyes, vision blurry with tears.

“Gina, will you marry me?”

No words left her mouth. Instead, she just nodded vigorously and basically threw herself onto Light, pushing him into the sand. Her lips were pressed against his, and tears were streaming down their cheeks.

They pulled away, and he gave her that look. The same look he’d given her when they kissed for the first time on Sinbad’s ship, or when they were in the mirage. That look of absolute adoration, and disbelief. 

“I love you so much.” He whispered.

Gina giggled, and pushed him down. “Oh shut up you gigantic sap.” She raised her eyebrow, and leaned down to give him another loving kiss. “But i love you too.”

They got up, and Light dusted ths sand off of the box. Gina looked at the pendant again, her heart swelling. “Is that really…?”

Light nodded. “You deserve something extraordinary. It was yours before, wasn’t it? It looks beautiful on you. Makes your eyes shimmer.” He said, with a wayward smile.

Gina felt her cheeks get even redder. “Oh my god you really have to stop before I burst out in tears again.”

Her now newly found fiance laughed, and placed a kiss to her forehead. “Let's go back?” She nodded. “Yeah, Nafisa must be wondering where i went.”

-=- Bonus -=-

“So!” Gina started. ”Light and I have an announcement to make.” Everyone at the banquet looked up. There weren't many people there, some of Sinbad’s workers that Gina knew when she worked there. Kahir, who had been ecstatic when he knew of their return, and Scheherazade, who had just freed herself from all her royal duties just so accompany him.

“As you know, we have been traveling the world. But we finally decided to, you know, settle down somewhere. So we decided that we’re moving back to the capital, permanently!”

Cheers could be heard, and the couple was embraced by different people. But that's when Light spoke up. 

“Wait, wasn’t the other thing also a surprise?”

“Oh yeah! That too!” Gina turned her head toward everyone again. “Also, Light proposed to me! Like, half an hour ago actually.”

Needless to say, people found that a very big deal.

**Author's Note:**

> Thats so bad please i was having a hard time coming up with an ending  
> that Tangled AU is on the way!!
> 
> 1/10/2021 Edit: Hey guys, would you be up for some modern au's? I've got some idea's but im not sure if people would read them, but the idea is that all the MC's from the stories are like friends, and they do stuff or whatever. I kinda wanna makt it a book. Good idea, yeah or no?


End file.
